


Bat Wings

by Missy



Category: New Rules - Dua Lipa (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Gen, Protectiveness, Rebellion, Routine, Sisterhood, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They know he can't follow.





	Bat Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



The sun is bright and warm as hell out there, which is why they came in a flock, flew in the dead of night and took a room under an assumed name. 

The rituals they practice are the same. 

They brush their hair in a chain. They warn each other of the danger of the man they gave themselves to. It’s an eternal slumber party turned up to eleven. They will not be returning to the dank, moldy castle and his foul-smelling breath.

No, they won’t be going back. Not under threat of force and not under promise of death. Let him come to them instead. Let his debasement be the source of their joy for once.


End file.
